l'équipe d'à côté
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets:: le grand Alex L. Armstrong et son équipe ne se laisseront pas éclipser par les persos plus populaires ! 33ème vignette : Maria et Rebecca, vacances. 34e: Scieszka, livre parfait. 35e: Denny versus le Nord. 36e: Denny, lose. 37e: Denny et sa famille. 38e: le retour des rumeurs. MàJ, 39e: Armstrong/Breda, semblables. 40e: du très sérieux. ::gen, het, ff, mm::
1. Armstrong, impact

recueil de ficlets sur Alex Louis Armstrong, Denny Brosch, Maria Ross, ou Scieszka, séparément ou plusieurs à la fois ; participations à la communauté 52 saveurs pour "les militaires de FMA".

**

* * *

Titre :** l'effet de l'impact  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages :** Alex Louis Armstrong et quelques infortunées jeunes recrues  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Avertissement :** je répète, Alex Louis Armstrong, Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants. Rien de grave en soi mais plutôt déconseillé aux âmes sensibles XD

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #05, "l'effet de l'impact sur les objets immobiles" (aussi présentée sur 31 jours pour le thème "impact", puisqu'il me tendait les bras...)  
170 mots

o

« Approchez et admirez, jeunes hommes, la légendaire, la fantastique, l'époustouflante technique ancestrale de la famille Armstrong ! »

Le commandant arracha sa veste d'uniforme –rien en dessous, ni chemise ni débardeur !  
Il exhiba ses muscles, dans une gerbe d'étincelles roses, exécuta une courte danse ridicule, et frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Le tas de briques fut réduit quasiment à néant.

« Vous voyez, même pas besoin d'alchimie pour cela ! tout est dans le mouvement parfaitement contrôlé, dans l'angle d'incidence du poing ! »

Les nouvelles recrues regardaient, fascinées. Oui, c'est impressionnant, oui, ils aimeraient bien en faire autant… si c'était vraiment humainement possible.

Quand l'exubérant alchimiste, moustache frétillante et montrant ses muscles de plus belle, prit à partie les soldats les plus proches de lui, certains se retrouvèrent toutefois à hésiter :

« Alors ? qui veut apprendre ? »

…et quand il en coinça un dans sa masse de muscles pour l'encourager, l'étouffant presque en renouvelant sa question, espérant une réponse positive, tous autant qu'ils sont préfèrèrent renoncer…


	2. Scieszka et sa mère

**Titre :** l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage :** Scieszka  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #18, "l'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver"  
235 mots

o

Tous les hôpitaux ont cette odeur de désinfectant, à laquelle il faut bien s'habituer. Elle lui colle à la mémoire, lui rappelant ce jour d'hiver où elle a compris que sa mère ne quitterait plus l'hôpital.  
L'été, les fenêtres ouvertes sur le soleil et le vent mettent un peu de vie dans les chambres… L'hiver, il y a cette nuance de renfermé, les vêtements des visiteurs rendus humides par la neige, l'odeur du chauffage aussi.  
Il fallait bien que tout ça se finisse encore un jour d'hiver aussi lugubre que le premier.

Elle était vieille et bien malade, sa mère. Ça faisait des années maintenant qu'elle la veillait, qu'elle regardait les médecins faire leur possible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Il fallait bien que tout s'achève un jour.  
Un autre jour d'hiver, toujours le même hôpital, toujours la même odeur.  
Elle ne retint ni les noms ni les visages des soignants qui l'accompagnèrent ce jour-là, seulement l'ambiance de l'endroit.

Par la suite, chaque fois qu'elle repensa à elle, c'est cette odeur qui s'imposait. Il en fallut, du temps, pour que s'apaise la douleur de la séparation, pour qu'elle arrive à rassembler des souvenirs plus anciens, des souvenirs heureux, l'atmosphère de la bibliothèque des grands-parents ou le parfum que sa mère portait quand elle-même était enfant…


	3. Maria, pause

**Titre :** le rire est une arme, paraît-il  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Maria Ross  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #22, "le rire des femmes"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : basé sur un passage du tome 9, mais rien de spoilant ; "Anna" est un nom que j'ai inventé à la demoiselle en jupe qu'on aperçoit brièvement, faute de mieux.  
530 mots

oOo

Ça a été dur, au début, d'arriver à imposer aux hommes l'idée de filles dans « leur » salle de repos. Ou plus exactement, l'idée de personnes de sexe féminin, à traiter comme des êtres humains et non des objets de plaisanteries douteuses et de gestes déplacés.  
Quelques menaces disciplinaires parfaitement sérieuses ont eu raison de leur attitude déplorable qu'ils pensaient innocente. Quelques-uns uns se sont vaguement excusés, certains l'ont prise en grippe, mais sans oser jamais rien faire contre elle. Le seul qui a tenté de se venger, s'est effectivement coltiné un blâme, et a servi d'exemple aux autres.

Enfin, Maria aime prendre ses pauses avec ses collègues, plaisanter parfois avec les hommes, prendre son café souvent avec la secrétaire du bureau voisin.

Soldat ou pas, Maria reste une femme, et un peu de compagnie féminine lui fait du bien. Qu'importe ce que les hommes iront raconter ensuite, elle est toujours capable de les faire taire.  
Et quand bien même, quand elle peut prendre le temps de discuter avec Anna, si leurs virils collègues leur ont trop tapé sur le système, c'est avec un plaisir mesuré qu'elles se racontent les grossièretés commises, avec cette pointe d'ironie si propre aux femmes conspirant ensemble dans le dos des hommes incapables de saisir leurs sous-entendus au second degré.

Ils ne comprennent pas quand elles rient sans raison apparente, ne savent pas que pour elles, le rire est une réponse affirmative comme une autre ; ils comprennent encore moins quand elles rient en silence, quand leur hilarité réelle se traduit uniquement par un sourire faux. Ils ne comprendront sans doute jamais quand elles font _semblant_ de rire à leurs blagues douteuses à eux, pour masquer leur gêne ou leur colère.  
C'est parfois dur à supporter.  
Mais leurs yeux se croisent et elles se comprennent entre elles sans un mot, et se soutiennent d'un regard.  
Si ça va vraiment trop loin, Maria se verra peut-être obligée de sévir.

En attendant, le rire d'Anna et de ses amies les aident toutes à tenir, jour après jour.

oOo

un bon geste, m'sieurs-dames, comme d'hab : si support. fanfiction. net accepte de fonctionner, si on allait demander l'ajout de Denny B. et Maria R. à la liste des personnages (et Fury et Breda etc) ? allez, dites-moi que je ne suis pas la seule à couiner après eux, qu'ils ont des fans qui les aiment...


	4. Armstrong, Denny, et toute l'équipe

**Titre :** aussi ébranlés que nous soyions  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couples :** Alex L. Armstrong, Denny Brosch, et le reste de leur équipe ; Denny/Maria, plus prétendument Maria/Hughes.  
hourra ! celle-ci est encore plutôt _gen_ mais un jour j'arriverai à faire du Denny/Maria !  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #24, "aussi ébranlés que nous soyions"  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : chapitres 40-41 (tome 9)  
**Note : **« Anna » est un nom que j'ai inventé pour la demoiselle blonde amie de Maria qu'on rencontre au chapitre 40 et que vous avez dû croiser aussi dans le thème précédent.  
500 mots et des brouettes

oOo

Maria Ross, une meurtrière ? impossible !

« Elle ne l'a pas fait ! c'est une erreur monstrueuse ! » clamait le jeune Denny Brosch à qui voulait l'entendre, et à tous ceux qui s'en fichaient, aussi. Les autres gardaient le silence. Certains relurent l'article de journal avec une attention accrue. Anna, la secrétaire avec qui Maria passait souvent ses pauses, semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Votre attention, tout le monde ! » tonna Armstrong.  
Pour ce qui était de la réclamer, oui, sa voix de stentor était on-ne-peut-plus efficace et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
« Il ne s'agit pour l'instant que de rumeurs. J'ai parlé avec les enquêteurs, rien n'a encore été prouvé. Et jusqu'au procès, nous continuerons à la présumer innocente.  
- Présumer ? mais elle _l'est_, Sir ! elle n'est pas coupable de ce crime !  
- Sergent Brosch, un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! en attendant, je vous rappelle que nous ne devons pas laisser cet incident regrettable perturber notre travail. On va nous adjoindre un nouveau lieutenant-  
- J'veux pas !  
- Brosch, ta gueule !  
- …dont le nom ne m'a encore été communiqué. Je compte sur vous tous pour rester soudés malgré l'épreuve… c'est que ce le lieutenant Ross souhaiterait, je n'en doute pas.  
- Moi je souhaite qu'elle revienne, un point c'est tout. »

Là-dessus, le major décida qu'il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus et laissa les discussions reprendre, passant sous silence les exclamations pourtant à la limite de l'insubordination de Denny.

« Je n'y crois pas. Maria n'est pas une meurtrière.  
- Elle n'hésiterait jamais à tirer pour une raison importante, même sans ordre. Si elle l'a buté, c'est qu'il trempait dans une affaire louche et le méritait largement.  
- Elle ne l'a pas tué !  
- C'est ridicule, si Hughes était un pourri, il n'aurait pas été promu ensuite.  
- Qui sait ? dans les hautes sphères aussi, y'a des pourris.  
- Chhtt, dis pas des trucs pareils si fort, et si les chefs t'entendent ?  
- Si ça se trouve… c'était une affaire de mœurs sordide ?  
- Arrête un peu !  
- Imagine, s'ils sortaient ensemble ?  
- Mais ce type était marié !  
- Et alors ? ça ne l'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs en secret, hein, _au contraire_…  
- Ross n'est pas comme ça, elle n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil !  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une femme amoureuse ? »

Denny ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de baisser le nez, marmonnant une fois de plus dans sa barbe que Maria était innocente et qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur terrible.  
Anna éclata en sanglots nerveux.  
Les gars échangèrent des regards lourds de sous-entendus.  
Découragés, ils se remirent lentement à leurs tâches respectives, sans entrain.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, rappela plus doucement Armstrong, c'est garder confiance en elle et continuer à nous montrer dignes d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous revienne. »


	5. DennyMaria, un ange

**Titre :** apparue de nulle part  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Denny Brosch, Denny/Maria  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #27, "la grâce qui vient du néant"  
140 mots

o

Une fleur dans la boue, un ange parmi une bande de rustres. Au milieu de la marée bleu sombre des uniformes, noyée dans la masse, cachée parmi les soldats, cette fille, belle et radieuse, rayon de soleil dans cet univers grisâtre. Bénis soient les hauts-gradés qui votèrent, quelques années auparavant, l'autorisation aux femmes d'entrer dans l'armée !  
…et maudite, l'attitude des hommes, se sentant menacés dans leur virilité par les intrusions féminines, qui les rudoient jusqu'à ce qu'elles leur ressemblent…  
Mais elle, il le savait, resterait belle et douce malgré tout, forte comme il le faudrait quand la situation l'exigerait, bien sûr, mais sans nul doute délicate à l'intérieur, et toujours superbe à regarder. S'il avait la chance de rejoindre son unité, il la suivrait n'importe où, même en enfer !


	6. DennyMaria, l'amour ça fait mal

**Titre :** à quoi ça sert l'amour ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Denny Brosch, Maria Ross  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #32, "ça s'appelle de l'amour au début, et ça ne fait pas mal"  
**Notes :** au vu de ce qui arrive vers la fin de l'anime, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que Maria est sans doute hétéro. Mais, elle a un look plutôt butch, et ça suffit aux gens pour tirer des conclusions hâtives (et accessoirement, aux fangirls pour piailler après les possibilités de yuri, mais là n'est pas la question aujourd'hui.)  
400 mots et des poussières

oOo

Au début, il la trouve jolie. Belle et forte. Tant pis pour les jaloux qui disent d'elle des méchancetés, qui ne voient pas combien elle peut être désirable, qui la prétendent moche.  
Pour lui, à défaut d'être la plus belle femme du monde, c'est celle qui lui plaît le plus.

Au début, il est ravi de servir sous ses ordres, de l'assister.  
Au début, imaginer qu'un jour, il aura à la protéger, ça lui donne le courage de mener toutes les guerres du monde si on lui demandait.  
Quand il commence à rêver d'elle, il s'étonne un peu. Et s'abandonne rapidement aux images d'elles qui s'imposent à lui.  
Et puis, il réalise, vraiment, qu'il l'aime.

Il n'en parlera pas aux copains, il sait trop ce qu'ils en diraient, il sait trop ce que lui-même dit des filles qui leur plaisent quand ils en parlent. Il a trop de respect pour elle pour la traîner dans ces conversations.  
Et quand bien même, même si ça n'était pas pour cette image de femme qu'il a d'elle, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle est sa supérieure, il ne veut pas risquer de faire courir des rumeurs sur elle.  
Certains le font sans vergogne, pourtant.

Il a entendu des bruits comme quoi elle aimerait les femmes et que ça pourrait se mettre en travers de sa prochaine promotion. Il refuse d'y croire. Même si l'idée fait insidieusement son chemin.  
Que ça ne soit que calomnies ou que la rumeur ait un fond de vérité, il ne saura jamais. Il mentirait en disant que ça lui est égal, mais il s'est résigné à ne jamais connaître le moindre de ses secrets…

Cette histoire de promotion lui rappelle que même s'il cherchait à la courtiser, il se casserait les dents.  
Elle est sa supérieure directe, oui. Ils n'ont pas le droit de copiner.  
Pas le droit, simplement pas le droit.  
Il ne pourra jamais rien lui dire, il devra garder tout ça pour lui.

Il continue à la regarder en silence, à espérer un jour lui être utile, à quémander un regard sans rien oser de trop pour l'obtenir.  
Et se dit qu'il aurait préféré être vraiment l'abruti complet pour lequel il est sûr que tout le monde, elle la première, le prend, et n'avoir jamais compris à quel point il l'aimait.


	7. Armstrong, Hughes, Roy

**Titre :** fidélité dans l'adversité  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt anime  
**Personnage**/Couple : Alex Louis Armstrong, peut-être indices de Roy/Maes ?  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #42, fidélité dans l'adversité  
Timeline : post épisode 25 (ou tome 4, même si ça colle un peu moins bien)  
115 mots

o

Je suis désolé, de devoir me plier ainsi à "ses" ordres, sans pouvoir rien vous dire. Je vous fais confiance pour comprendre. Je ne vous abandonne pas, Roy, je n'abandonne pas Maes Hughes. C'est pour vous que je le fais. Autant qu'il puisse me coûter de suivre cet homme, je garde espoir qu'en le faisant, je vous aiderai.

Je crois en vous, et en souvenir de cette époque passée que nous avons partagée, je continuerai à vous suivre. N'abandonnez pas, vous non plus.  
En avançant chacun de notre côté, nous finirons par nous rejoindre, et nous ferons la lumière sur cette affaire, j'en suis certain. Nous lui rendrons cette justice.


	8. Maria, Scieszka, travailler dur

**Titre : **perdus  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages**/Couple : Maria Ross, Scieszka  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :**52 saveurs #48, "perdu, pour devenir précieux"  
Timeline/Spoil éventuel : vaguement fin de série  
et c'est là qu'on commence à comprendre pourquoi je tenais à mettre Scieszka avec l'équipe Armstrong, en théorie ?  
220 mots

o

Des rapports, des rapports, toujours des rapports, des procès-verbaux, des listes de noms… fichue administration ! il y avait tellement plus intéressant, pourtant, dans cette bibliothèque immense. Mais non, l'armée veut d'abord et surtout récupérer ce qu'elle avait stocké là par facilité.

Toutes ces paperasses, ils n'en ont peut-être pas réellement besoin. Mais qu'elles aient disparu une fois leur a rappelé leur existence ; les avoir crues perdues et avoir tout juste trouvé un moyen de les récupérer après ça, leur fait se jeter dessus. Comme si elles risquaient de se perdre à jamais s'ils ne remettaient pas la main dessus à l'instant même.  
Elle ne peut pas les blâmer. Certains de ces papiers étaient réellement importants, et qui ne paniquerait pas face à la destruction de si grandes archives ?

Enfin, c'est dommage quand même, qu'ils ne mettent pas le même empressement à lui demander de recréer des livres disparus, des mémoires de recherches, des atlas, des comptes-rendus de voyage, des histoires romancées, enfin, ces livres qui vous transportent ailleurs…

Le jour où elle fait part de ce regret au lieutenant Ross, Maria a ce sourire : « On pourrait faire exprès d'égarer les exemplaires qui sont rangés ailleurs, et peut-être qu'alors, les bibliothécaires insisteraient pour que tu leur en refasses une copie ? »

o

je suis conteeente, Maria et Denny ont enfin été rajoutés à la liste des persos, hourra ! y'a même Olivia, ouais ! bon, il manque toujours Breda, Fury ou Paninya, mais c'est déjà chouette pour ces deux-là :)


	9. ScieszkaMaria, rester ainsi

**Titre : **si elles pouvaient rester ainsi  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages/**Couples : one-sided Scieszka/Maria et Denny/Maria  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #50, aussi proche que maintenant  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : vaguement fin de série  
165 mots

o

Le sous-lieutenant Ross passe souvent, en général accompagnée du sergent Brosch, les deux chargés de piles de dossiers à lui faire lire, histoire qu'elle les mémorise, « sait-on jamais ». Elle est devenue un livre vivant, une banque de données ambulante, mais ça lui est égal.  
Parce que de temps en temps, aux heures de ses pauses, Maria passe aussi seule, et lui laisse des romans pour la divertir en cachette. Elles parlent un peu de ce qu'elle a lu et qui lui a plu, des frères Elric et de Winry. Pas des hommes, ou plus depuis que Maria a rougi et refusé de répondre quand Scieszka a voulu savoir si elle et Denny étaient « proches ».

On peut dire qu'elles sont amies. Qu'elles sont heureuses de passer du temps ensemble. Et que ça n'ira sans doute jamais plus loin. Mais apparemment, ça leur convient ainsi.  
Pour Scieszka, si elles pouvaient rester pour toujours aussi proches que maintenant, ça serait le début du bonheur.


	10. OliviaFarman, poigne

**Titre** : Trop de sang au cerveau, pas assez là où ça compte.  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Olivia Myra Armstrong x Watteau Farman  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel :

**Avertissements** : crack pairing !

**Prompt** : "asphyxie érotique"  
(proposé par Azalée pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Olivia)

**Nombre de mots** : 150 mots

oOo

« Tu es aussi _nerd_ que mon frère, décidément... heureusement que physiquement tu ne lui ressembles en rien ! Mais bon sang, cette manie de trop penser à trop de trucs inutiles... »

Que le Général Armstrong daigne s'intéresser à lui personnellement, Watteau Farman n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais il en a rêvé... et maintenant que le rêve devient réalité, il a du mal à y croire.

Qu'elle prenne contrôle de tout, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal la connaissant. Qu'elle le chevauche, il s'y attendait. Qu'elle lui attache les mains, ça ne le surprend pas vraiment.

Mais la suite de son discours et de ses actions... là ça dérape.

« Trop de sang au cerveau. Pas assez là où ça compte. »

Elle lui passe une autre cordelette autour du cou, et, lentement, très lentement, commence à serrer.

« Voyons si l'on peut y remédier... »


	11. Scieszka, des livres

**Titre** : toutes les histoires du monde  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Scieszka(/les livres)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Thèmes** : « l'histoire sans fin », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (1er décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots** : 260

oOo

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Scieszka a toujours été avide de lecture ; il lui faut toujours plus de livres nouveaux à lire, même si quand l'un lui plaît particulièrement, elle aime le relire régulièrement. Sa vie se compose d'une longue suite d'histoires, sans fin. Chaque livre individuel est un chapitre de sa grande histoire à elle ; Le Livre est son grand amour. Quel que soit le livre, elle le lira d'un bout à l'autre, elle lit tout ce qu'elle trouve.

Ce qu'il y a de beau et de terrible à la fois dans sa quête c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais fini de lire tous les livres disponibles : il en existe déjà tant, et tant de nouveau s'écrivent ! Elle aura toujours de quoi faire et ne tombera jamais à cours. Malgré toute la volonté qu'elle y met, même en vivant un siècle, leur histoire ne se terminera pas quand elle sera arrivée au bout de tous les livres du monde, mais seulement le jour où elle sera devenue incapable de lire elle-même, rendue aveugle ou paralysée, et insensible pour qu'elle ne puisse même pas pratiquer le Braille, et sourde pour que d'autres ne puissent plus lui faire la lecture non plus. Et quand bien même cela devrait arriver, elle espère qu'alors elle aura encore toute sa mémoire et pourra relire en esprit les histoires engrangées dans sa jeunesse. Encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin, elle pourra toujours se faire défiler une histoire à sa guise.  
Et vivrait-elle une éternité, elle ne se lasserait jamais de relire ses passages préférés.


	12. Scieszka et encore des livres

**Titre** : aimer ce qu'on est obligé faire…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnage** : Scieszka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones, et le titre est emprunté à une citation d'Aldous Huxley dans _Brave New World_

**Prompt** : « Tu me regardes, mais je me demande si tu me vois. » d'après Benebu  
pour la case n°17 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Scieszka

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Depuis qu'elle a été engagée par l'Armée pour sauvegarder leurs données, Scieszka n'a plus l'occasion de lire par plaisir. Aux heures de bureau, on lui fait recréer les comptes-rendus qu'elle avait lus autrefois et qui ont été détruits ; ensuite, on lui fait avaler de nouveaux dossiers pour qu'elle les mémorise, au cas où, on ne sait jamais...

Lire comme une possédée est devenu son travail ; au début, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Maintenant, à force, elle trouve que les livres qu'elle ouvre donnent l'air de lui reprocher de ne pas aller à leur découverte de son plein gré.


	13. DennyMaria, dénouement

**Titre** : un dénouement à eux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, mangaverse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Maria Ross et Denny Brosch  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Tout mais pas ça ! » d'après Mélie  
pour la case n°22 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Denny et Maria

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : le Jour Promis… du côté des tomes 23/24 ? – ou carrément post-series…  
**Nombre de mots** : 170

oOo

Maria s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en rejoignant la rébellion menée par Roy Mustang. Des affrontements, le risque d'être blessée, tuée, qu'ils échouent et soient capturés et qu'elle voit sa réputation traînée dans la boue encore plus que quand elle s'est retrouvée accusée de ce meurtre qu'elle n'avait pas commis… elle espérait aussi qu'ils réussissent et soient traités comme des héros et qu'on remette cette affaire sur le tapis, qu'elle en sorte blanchie ou non.

Elle avait pensé aux adversaires mais n'avait pas prévu quels alliés pourraient les rejoindre.  
Et que ce cher Denny ait pris les manières d'Armstrong pendant les mois où il l'a crue morte et se jette sur elle pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, ça n'était clairement pas prévu au programme !  
(Enfin… pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est vrai qu'il lui a manqué aussi et s'il avait été juste un peu plus discret ou avait au moins attendu d'être en privé pour les démonstrations de joie et d'affection, elle n'aurait pas tant trouvé à redire.)


	14. Grumman, ne pas oublier

le grand retour des militaires sur 52 Saveurs...  
j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop dans quelle case mettre notre vieux Général de l'Est, mais en attendant de trouver, je vais le considérer comme "à côté", même s'il fait partie d'une équipe différente - ah zut, et il n'est même encore dans la liste des personnages disponibles ?

**

* * *

Titre** : Crois-en ma vieille expérience…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Général Grumman, Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : 2#01, "_Jadis il y avait, jadis il n'y avait pas..._" pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 425

oOo

Au-dessus de leur partie d'échecs, Grumman blablate. Il raconte tout ce que lui inspire la partie qui se déroule. Tel coup amène telle anecdote. Ça pourrait être vite lassant, ce radotage. Roy est souvent près de craquer ça le déconcentre. Mais il subit en silence, acquiesce où il peut, joue de son mieux malgré tout. Et apprend au passage à se concentrer sur sa stratégie malgré la distraction.  
Car Grumman n'est pas un vieux général gâteux au bord de la retraite, qui parle de ses vieilles guerres oubliées depuis longtemps ou de ses petits-enfants : il a peut-être fait son temps, mais il a encore toute sa tête, il a l'expérience et les capacités d'analyse qui font un bon stratège, sa mémoire est précieuse.

Roy est conscient de l'honneur qu'il lui fait, à disputer ces parties d'échecs avec lui et à l'instruire, même de façon morcelée, de son propre savoir. C'est un enseignement précieux et il en est reconnaissant.  
Racontés par quelqu'un qui les a vécu de l'intérieur et non à la façon impersonnelle des manuels d'instruction, les détails sur telle campagne, telle stratégie déployée dans telles circonstances, telle erreur à ne pas commettre dans tel cas, ça peut toujours être utile, très utile, même.

Non, ces histoires ne sont pas dépassées : comparées au contexte actuel, pour peu que l'on sache faire la part des choses et les relier les unes aux autres, c'est édifiant. Les « jadis il y avait, c'était ainsi, jadis il n'y avait pas, ça c'est arrivé depuis, c'est mieux, ou c'est bien dommage, et puis ça, ça existe toujours malgré le temps ça ne changera pas et ça n'est pas pour rien »… il n'a pas les capacités de mémorisation et de classification des information de Farman, mais il fait de son mieux. Ça rentre comme ça peut, il retient l'important.

D'autres trouveraient les histoires de papy Grumman fascinantes, et boiraient ses paroles mais seulement parce qu'elles sont divertissantes, ou bien encore ne prêteraient qu'une attention bien distraite à ses radotages Roy qui l'écoute régulièrement a appris, selon les jours, à subir sans se plaindre ou à tendre l'oreille, selon ce qu'il raconte. Ça n'est pas toujours passionnant, ça n'est pas vraiment un pensum non plus, mais c'est rarement une partie de plaisir.

Enfin, les leçons d'histoire et de stratégie valent bien de se faire écraser aux échecs – d'autant que de cela aussi, il apprend - et d'écouter Grumman jouer les marieuses. Il n'a nul besoin d'entremetteur, mais sait-on jamais ! tant que ça lui fait plaisir, autant conserver ses faveurs.


	15. FarmanArmstrong, possbilités

**Titre** : de multiples talents  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga et anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Watteau Farman/Alex Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#22, « Les possibilités frappent à la porte de mon cœur » pour 52 saveurs  
**Promp**t **: **Watteau Farman/un membre de la famille Armstrong sur fic sur demande  
**Note** : version 2/3 ;  
vous pouvez trouver les deux autres dans les recueils de la famille Armstrong ("traditions perpétuées" : /s/5925209/3/ ) et des soldats de Briggs ("à armes éagles" : /s/5817546/5/ )

**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

De l'avis général, il ne peut exister personne sur cette terre capable de s'impliquer de manière amoureuse avec le major Alex L. Armstrong. Mais l'avis général ne sait pas voir au-delà des apparences, bien souvent.

Watteau Farman a vécu assez longtemps pour acquérir un nouveau regard sur les possibilités du cœur humain. Il a assez de sagesse pour se rendre compte de ce qu'Armstrong cache sous ces muscles et derrière ses grands discours. Il y a là un cœur capable d'aimer, une grande humanité et une fidélité à l'épreuve de tout, sous les cicatrices de la guerre d'Ishval. Il a aussi assez de folie pour céder à la tentation.

Car Farman a aussi vécu assez longtemps pour perdre la souplesse de sa jeunesse et ne plus savoir se prêter à l'enthousiasme, aux grandes idées et à l'endurance d'un amant si athlétique. Il se réveille endolori de partout.  
Heureusement pour lui, la famille Armstrong a également transmis à Alex tout un savoir sur les massages pour remettre d'aplomb ses muscles et ses tendons malmenés.


	16. ScieszkaFokker, un coup de chance

**Titre** : par hasard…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : capitaine Fokker, Scieszka, Envy  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones pour les personnages et leur histoire, et j'ai piqué une idée derrière ce _plot_ à Amélie Poulain

**Note**: à replacer dans le chapitre 34 (tome 9) – vous savez quoi ? depuis que j'ai écrit cette ficlet je crois bien que je shippe Scieszka/Fokker

**Thème **: 2#28, « Tour de passe-passe et coup du sort » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 320

oOo

Quelque chose d'étrange se trame secrètement au QG Centre, de bien moins grave que toutes les magouilles politiques en cours, mais au charme bizarre.

Le hasard a sa part là-dedans, mais n'explique pas tout.

Pourquoi Envy a-t-il choisi précisément l'apparence de Fokker ? Parce qu'il fait correctement son boulot, qu'il a soigneusement observé le fonctionnement du service, son pigeon, ses supérieurs et ses habitudes avant de passer à l'attaque.  
Maintenant pourquoi précisément à ce moment-là, Fokker est-il passé ? He ben, on ne contrôle pas toujours exactement tout... c'est là que le jeu du hasard, du destin, appelez ça comme vous voudrez, commence.  
(Remarquez qu'il a quand même bien minuté son coup, même avec les variables du comportement humain et de leurs déplacements pas toujours prévisibles, pas toujours exactement fidèle aux ordres, parfois dictés par leurs propres initiatives ou pour assouvir leurs propres besoins.)

L'imprévu dans tout ça ? Scieszka n'a pas compris ce qui arrivait là juste sous ses yeux. Évidemment, comment pourrait-elle se douter..?  
Elle a remarqué l'étrange comportement de Fokker pour sûr, sans pour autant interpréter sa double apparition, mais s'en est trouvée intriguée pour le moins. Elle apprécie l'amabilité que témoignée lors de son premier passage et sa politesse lors du deuxième, en tout cas.

Elle passe ensuite la journée à l'observer à la dérobée. Et Fokker finit par remarquer ses regards en coin.  
Ça, Envy ne le saura jamais, et quand bien même il ne s'en soucie pas beaucoup.  
(Quoique, si quelqu'un venait à lui dire qu'à cause de son passage, par hasard, ces deux-là s'imaginent chacun que l'autre a eu le coup de foudre pour lui... si, ça le ferait peut-être rire : les bêtises inventées par les humains l'amusent toujours.)  
Dans la catégorie des dommages collatéraux créés par ses activités, en voilà un de sacrément insolite : si ça se trouve, il a peut-être aidé au commencement d'une histoire d'amour !


	17. Denny, Armstrong, dans mes bras !

**Titre** : mais c'est presque du harcèlemeeent !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Denny Brosch, Alex Louis Armstrong  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** :

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série

**Prompt** : « Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire pour que tu ne sois pas assez salaud pour te tuer dans mes bras ? »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
pour un Sapin-à-Drabbles chez Drakys (décembre '10-janvier '11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Dans mes bras, Sergent Denny Brosch ! »  
Avant qu'il ait le temps de faire ouf, l'interpellé se retrouve pris dans une étreinte façon ours.

En rejoignant la rébellion Mustang, il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses pour l'issue des combats. Se faire tuer dans le feu de l'action. Être arrêté et jeté en prison en attendant d'être pendu ou fusillé. Peut-être gagner et être porté en triomphe par la population, allez soyons fous.  
Mais certainement pas que le Major Armstrong lui tombe sur le poil pour le féliciter si bruyamment et si musculairement d'avoir fait comme il dit "le bon choix" !


	18. ArmstrongRose, solitude

**Titre** : une île de solitude  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : Alex Louis Armstrong, Rose Thomas  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Note** : une raison pour laquelle être reconnaissant pour le nouvel anime, c'est que le destin de Rose y sera moins tragique...  
**Avertissement** : parce que vous vous rappelez ce qu'il lui arrive, dans le 1er anime ?  
**Continuité** : 1ère série animée, épisode 14 puis 39 à la fin

**Thème **: 2#30, « Envahie un millier de fois et pourtant à jamais une île » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 365

oOo

À Riesenburg, Alex Louis Armstrong a trouvé bien des merveilles, à chacune de ses visites. Le charme du bucolique village, du paysage autour. Madame Pinako, compagnie fort agréable. La jeune et dynamique Winry. Il se demande régulièrement comment les frères Elric ont pu en partir, mais, ah, les voyages forment la jeunesse, dit-on. Et ils y reviennent souvent finalement.  
Il y a également croisé, étrange hasard qui réunit tant de monde ici, ses subordonnés Ross et Brosch. (Quel succès, Alphonse et Edward Elric ! tout ce monde qui cherche à vous rencontrer !)  
Et dernièrement, logent chez les Rockbell cette demoiselle nommée Rose et son bébé.

Apprenant qu'elle était réfugiée de Lior, Alex a naïvement supposé que la jeune maman avait dû perdre son mari lors des émeutes. D'où la tristesse dans son regard, CQFD.  
La beauté, la douceur, et le chagrin même de cette jeune fille, sa dignité dans son malheur l'émeuvent. Mais quand il tente de la complimenter sur la beauté ou l'éveil de son enfant elle se mure dans le silence, plus douloureuse encore que ce qu'il imagine du deuil d'une jeune mariée si tôt veuve.

À mots couverts, Winry lui fait part de ce qu'elle-même croit savoir. Il ne peut se représenter avec exactitude ce qu'elle a dû vivre, et ça serait de mauvais goût de sa part de chercher à en savoir plus. Il préfère la laisser protéger ses blessures sans chercher à deviner plus avant leur profondeur.

Tout ce qu'il s'autorise à savoir, c'est que la belle est peut-être définitivement hors de sa portée, écartant d'elle les hommes en général et ceux en uniformes en particulier. Elle ne laissera personne l'approcher, vivant isolée dans sa bulle avec son fils. C'est la seule solution qu'elle a pour se détacher de la souffrance. Elle n'est pas encore capable de passer outre l'assaut subi.  
Il ne peut que l'observer et chercher à veiller sur elle de loin, sans jamais la toucher, sans pouvoir beaucoup lui parler.

Si tel est le sort qui lui échoit, d'être son chevalier servant, courtois, ne recevant d'elle que la faveur de ne pas être chassé plus loin, Alex Louis se dit qu'il peut le faire.


	19. DennyMaria, le monde entier

**Titre** : le monde entier avec elle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couple** : Denny Brosch/Maria Ross  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Note** : ficlet écrite spéculativement il y a environ deux ans de ça – _joss_ée depuis mais tout compte fait c'est aussi bien ainsi !  
**Thème **: 2#32, « Ton baiser, une cité d'étoiles » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 275

oOo

Le visage de Denny s'illumine. Il revit. Il l'a crue morte et la retrouve bien vivante, plus belle que jamais, la peau hâlée, les cheveux plus longs, vêtue à la mode de Xing, mais c'est bien _sa_Maria qui lui revient là par miracle. À voir son regard, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il la serre juste dans ses bras, fort, presque assez pour l'étouffer, à la manière d'Armstrong. Par lui, elle se laisse faire volontiers.

Autrefois, dans sa vie précédente, le sous-lieutenant Ross aurait fermement repoussé son subordonné pour une telle familiarité, elle aurait mis de la distance entre eux. Elle aurait appelé le sergent Brosch par son grade pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Mais elle a eu le temps de faire son deuil de cette vie-là et d'en apprendre une nouvelle. Elle n'est plus que Maria, de retour d'exil, et libre d'exprimer ses sentiments.  
« Tu m'as manqué, Denny. »

Depuis l'arrestation, la condamnation et l'exécution du sous-lieutenant Ross, quelque chose est mort en Denny Brosch aussi. Une ville grise, une ville froide, des couloirs morts avec des gens distants, insensibles à sa douleur, tous complices de l'assassinat de sa belle.

Et voilà qu'on lui rend Maria vivante. Un ange descend du ciel pour lui rallumer les étoiles.

Avec elle c'est la vie même qui revient, sa seule présence ravive les couleurs, fait chanter de joie le monde entier, réchauffe son cœur. Toutes les lumières du monde dansent autour d'eux quand elle l'embrasse.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, » murmure-t-elle, et il comprend que si elle lui a tant manqué, c'était peut-être bien réciproque.

Ensuite seulement, Denny pleure.


	20. Denny, Maria, Briggs, mésentente

**Titre** : J'aime pas l'hiver !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages** : DennyBrosch et Maria Ross, une délégation de Briggs  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « dégager la neige devant la porte/le jardin/le garage (etc) »  
proposé par Lorelai pour la case n°o2 d'un mème à curtain!fics (white day '11), laquelle cachait Denny-et-Maria  
**Notes** : …et je vais prendre ça de manière figurée très bizarre  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Je hais les gars de Briggs ! rage Denny.  
- Allons, allons… tempère Maria.  
- Non mais c'est vrai.  
- Mais ça n'est pas une raison pour le hurler si fort.  
- Mais ils se promènent dans notre QG comme s'ils étaient chez eux et considèrent qu'à rang égal, ils sont quand même nos supérieurs… y'avait pas ça dans mon contrat quand je me suis engagé. Rhâa, vivement que ces fichues manœuvres jointes Centre/Nord soient finies et qu'ils repartent chez eux.  
- Oui, oui…  
- J'en reviens pas qu'on nous ait collés à l'accueil pour leur arrivée. Mais je me ferai une joie d'assister à leur départ, ah-ha !


	21. Scieszka, témoignage

**Titre** : ce qu'ils ont à raconter  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Scieszka  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#35, « Leur beauté est dans leur témoignage » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Pour l'Armée, les livres (comme tout le reste) devraient être purement fonctionnels. La jeune bibliothécaire n'est pas censée s'arrêter la reliure, au papier ou au vélin, à la police de caractères (et aucun autre lecteur non plus, en fait). Seul le contenu compte, pas l'apparence : le fond, pas la forme. Ce qu'ils ont à raconter seulement.

Et ça lui va. Elle aime avant tout la signification des mots, pas la manière dont ils sont formés. Elle est toute indiquée pour ce travail : reconstituer le contenu sans s'arrêter aux fioritures du contenant, ça ne lui pose pas de problème.  
Pourtant, se rappeler de ces mêmes fioritures « inutiles » l'aide à replacer chaque ouvrage. Elles participent de leur identité.

Et quand même, regrette-t-elle en voyant le résultat final, c'est bien tristounet ces volumes tous absolument identiques et sans vie, alignés de neuf dans leur couverture standard sur l'étagère. Sans aucun attrait physique. Il faudra faire l'effort de passer outre leur aspect rébarbatif et de les ouvrir pour voir toutes leurs différences et la beauté intérieure qu'ils recèlent. Elle sait qu'elle le ferait de toute façon, elle. Mais les autres ? quel public viendra voir ce qu'ils ont à raconter, ses livres sauvés de l'oubli ?


	22. Scieszka, la page blanche

**Titre** : l'angoisse de la page blanche  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Scieszka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#36, « Dans et sans en blanc » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 555

oOo

Devant elle, une page blanche. Une page à remplir. En elle, le souvenir des mots. Ils se bousculent pour sortir, il faut les dompter pour les aligner soigneusement sur le papier blanc. Si elle va trop vite, elle va perdre le fil de sa pensée. Elle a cette immense page blanche à réécrire et les mots dansent sous la plume.

Il y a tant, tant, tant à faire. la page blanche est un océan qui avale ses mots aussi vite qu'elle les trace. Elle n'est jamais finie. Il y a tant de mots à écrire, tant de pages à refaire ! La page blanche se démultiplie, s'agrandit démesurément.  
Le monde n'est plus qu'une immense page blanche qu'il faut qu'elle remplisse. Son esprit n'est plus qu'un réservoir de mots en désordre, qui veulent tous être écrits à la fois. Les pages dans sa mémoire s'affrontent et se mélangent, les mots se mêlent et ne veulent plus rien dire.  
Mais elle continue à écrire, il le faut, elle le doit. La page blanche n'est jamais satisfaite, elle en redemande toujours. Et après elle, il y en aura encore une, et encore une autre. Tout aussi interminables, à n'en pas douter. Elle part à la dérive sur une mer de pages blanches, la page où elle écrit un radeau au milieu de la perdition des mots.

Ce qu'elle trace sur le papier, elle ne le comprend plus, mais tant pis, il faut qu'elle écrive tout ce dont elle se souvient, même si elle n'y entend rien. Il faut qu'elle remplisse cette page vide, vide, vide.  
Cette tâche l'engloutit entièrement. Elle ne peut plus faire que ça.  
Si elle ne remplit pas cette page blanche de mots, la feuille de papier va continuer à grandir. Les dossiers en retard s'accumulent. les pages blanches qui attendent qu'elle les écrive l'entourent, la pressent. La mer devient houleuse, les piles menacent de la submerger.

Pages sans mots, mots sans pages, tout s'embrouille. il faut qu'elle écrive, encore, plus vite, pas assez de temps pour tous les mots, lequel d'abord, quel mot, quelle page ?  
Les pages blanches la recouvrent, l'étouffent. elle se noie dans la blancheur de la page tout autour, les mots dans sa tête qui ne peuvent s'écrire brouillent sa pensée. Jusqu'à ce que tout se referme sur elle. fini. trop tard. La page blanche va gagner…

Les livres s'effondrent sur elle, l'ensevelissent. ça y est, ce qu'elle a tant redouté est arrivé, elle va mourir étouffée sous des tonnes de savoir qu'elle n'a pas encore assimilé ! et elle n'a pas fini sa page, pas fini, pas..  
Elle repousse les livres qui lui sont tombés dessus, se débat. Une nouvelle pile dégringole de son lit. Les livres tombent cette fois sur le plancher, renversés d'un coup de pied.

Elle se redresse, contemplant, effarée, le spectacle familier de sa chambre, les livres partout, sur la table de chevet et jusque sur le coin de son lit. La pénombre du petit jour.  
Où est passée la page blanche ?  
…au fond d'un rêve. D'un cauchemar.  
Rien n'était réel.  
Pourtant, elle sait qu'aujourd'hui encore, elle va devoir affronter des milliers de pages sans mot qui attendent qu'elle les recouvre, des milliers de mots sans support qui attendent qu'elle les rematérialise.

Elle soupire, découragée d'avance : ce boulot va me rendre dingue !


	23. ArmstrongFury, nounours

**Titre : **Des dangers que comporte le métier de nounours  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cain Fury ; Armstrong x Fury  
**Genre : **fluff/un peu cracké/faux-angst  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, de Squeenix et de Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#13, « étouffé par un oreiller » pour 30morts et « doudou » pour 31 jours (10 août '06)  
**Avertissement : **nawak ? ce couple est du genre complètement crack mais j'ai une faiblesse coupable pour lui !  
peut faire suite à un encore plus vieux one-shot dans le recueil "un monde au conditionnel" ( /s/2825448/6/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **400

oOo

Depuis qu'il passait ses nuits auprès d'Alex Louis Armstrong, Cain Fury dormait bien mieux qu'avant.  
À quoi ça tenait ? le grand lit à baldaquin, bien plus confortable que son matelas standard de dortoir ? ça aidait, mais pas que. Simplement dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un de spécial ? sans doute. Les techniques ancestrales de relaxation et… autres, avant la nuit ? Cain rougissait furieusement à cette idée, mais oui, ça comptait aussi.

Même le réveil était beaucoup plus agréable. Ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver enlacé avec son… osons le mot, son amant, oui, sans crainte d'être découverts par un voisin de dortoir, là où personne ne trouverait jamais rien à redire… ça mettait du soleil sur la journée qui commençait. C'était le bonheur, oui.

Seule ombre au tableau ? il s'endormait toujours appuyé à son torse, contre les muscles puissants, bercé par le battement régulier du grand cœur proverbial du major. Mais au cours de la nuit, toujours, ils bougeaient dans leur sommeil.

Des collègues avaient plaisanté quelques fois, sur le sujet : mais comment faisaient-ils, vu leur différence de gabarit ? Il avait rougi tout ce qu'il pouvait, sans répondre ; ça ne concernait qu'eux deux. Dans le secret de leur intimité, comment ils faisaient ? En faisant très, très attention. Avec sa timidité et sa sensibilité, avec la délicatesse et les attentions de Louis.

Mais ça ne valait que quand ils étaient éveillés, hélas, soupira-t-il en dégageant un bras engourdi de sous la tête de son amant encore assoupi. Une fois endormis, leurs rôles d'oreiller et de nounours avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s'inverser.

Encore un petit matin à passer entre les mains et les techniques spéciales de massage de Louis pour réveiller la circulation sanguine, les sensations dans un membre gourd. Encore une matinée à déplorer ce bras toujours fatigué.

Autant qu'il aimait Louis, Cain se demanda fugitivement s'il ne devrait pas le quitter chaque soir et retourner coucher dans son dortoir, avec tous les risques d'être découverts que ça comportait, s'il tenait malgré tout à la vie.

Un bras mort pour la journée, même si ça se répète trop souvent à son goût, c'était supportable. Risquer de mourir étouffé dans son sommeil si une nuit, Louis se retournait et s'endormait sur sa poitrine, il ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais ça restait une perspective hautement inquiétante…


	24. Armstrong, pour quoi ?

**Titre** : pour quoi ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Alex Louis Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#44, « Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a choisi de verser ses larmes » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Alex Louis Armstrong est un grand sensible. Il pleure si facilement sous le coup de l'émotion...  
Sa sœur aînée s'est endurcie, ses camarades également. Pour survivre, il faut une carapace solide. Verser son sang, c'est très bien ; verser des larmes, c'est honteux ? Non, cela, Alex refuse de l'admettre. Il veut garder son cœur et son humanité blessée en dedans ; il en souffre beaucoup plus, mais il endurera ce qu'il faudra.

À quoi cela t'avancera-t-il ? lui demande-t-on. Sa propre conscience veut savoir. Pourquoi ?

Tout ça pour rien, entend-il autour de lui. Quelle autre réponse à aller chercher tout au fond de lui ?

_Pourquoi pas ?  
Parce que.  
Pour tout, pour rien. Pour le monde, pour les hommes. Pour moi-même.  
Pour être sûr d'être vivant, de n'être pas devenu une machine à détruire, ou un bloc de glace. Parce que je suis humain !_


	25. Denny, passé et avenir

**Titre **: un bel avenir**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage **: Denny Brosch  
**Gradation **: PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer **: Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
_FMA_ proposé par Heera Ookami (et Azalée)  
**Note **: vous serez peut-être surpris que je cite Denny avant Fury ou Havoc mais voilà, les persos préférés ça va ça vient et le top 5 se bouscule un peu de temps en temps !  
**Nombre de mots **: 150

oOo

Quand Denny avait quinze ans, les parents espéraient en faire un scientifique. D'accord, il prenait grand soin de sa bicyclette, mais ça, n'importe quel garçon de son âge en faisait autant et ça ne ferait pas de lui un mécanicien.  
Et le télescope qu'il s'était fait offrir ? Non, il n'avait pas non plus la fibre astronomique : c'était pour les filles. D'abord parce qu'elles trouvaient ça romantique, les étoiles, et que pour les séduire c'était bien d'avoir un sujet duquel parler avec aplomb. Et puis, ben… ensuite il y a trouvé un usage plus direct, oui. Mais il jure que c'était accidentel !

Quant à son choix de carrière final, ça rend quand même sa maman fière, et un bel uniforme sur un corps bien entretenu, avec ou sans de belles perspectives de promotion, ça fait toujours de lui un beau parti !


	26. Scieszka, trouver sa place

**Titre **: à sa place**  
Auteur** : ylg**  
Base **: FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage **: Scieszka  
**Gradation **: G / K  
**Disclaimer **: Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompt **: pour un mème d'écriture participative : je demande aux gens de me citer quatre fandoms et pour chaque, j'écris une ficlet sur mon personnage préféré (été '11),  
_FMA_ proposé par Azalée Calypso (et Heera)  
**Nombre de mots **: 150

oOo

La rencontre de Scieszka avec le FullMetal Alchemist a été pour Scieszka une bénédiction. Grâce à lui, elle a trouvé un emploi stable, où elle met vraiment à profit ses capacités particulières qu'elle avait longtemps crues inutiles, où elle n'est pas constamment soumise à la délicieuse tentation de se perdre dans la lecture comme à la Bibliothèque Centrale avant ça, où elle a tout de même assez de temps libre pour le faire à côté, et qui paie bien. Elle a pu faire transférer sa Maman dans un autre hôpital où elle est mieux soignée.

Quand elle vient la visiter en fin de semaine, et lui faire la lecture à haute voix, toutes deux sont très visiblement heureuses.

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Ça fait plaisir à voir.  
- Mais toi aussi. Tu as trouvée la place qui te convenait. Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie. »


	27. Maria, Denny, bof pour les vacances

**Titre **: parfait touriste  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages** : Maria Ross et Denny Brosch  
**Rating** : G / K  
**Thème** : « bof », pris ici plutôt dans le sens « beauf » parce que c'était autorisé lors des Nuits Drabbles de FrenchDrabble (20-21 août '11 ; 22h00)  
**Mots** : 200  
**Note** : 1ère série animée, épisode 43

oOo

Le Sous-Lieutenant Ross croyait que partir à la recherche des Frères Elric de façon personnelle, sous son identité civile, c'était une bonne idée. Qu'elle pourrait les aider sans que ça n'attire pas sur eux l'attention de l'Armée. Mais ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que son subordonné la rejoigne pour le départ.  
Si son idée d'une tenue informelle c'est un accoutrement pareil, bermuda aux couleurs criardes et chemise non assortie

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a l'attitude qui va avec :  
« Yaaaay c'est comme si on partait en vacances ! Comme Riesenburg c'est loin, j'ai pris un jeu de cartes. Je nous ai même préparé des sandwiches. Vous préférez beurre-œuf-fromage ou bacon-tomate-laitue ? »

À la perspective d'une journée entière coincée dans un compartiment de train avec un hurluberlu pareil, Maria commence à avoir de sérieux regrets, et ils viennent à peine de partir. Comment a-t-il pu autant se métamorphoser simplement en quittant son uniforme ? Au moins c'est facile de ne pas l'appeler Sergent Brosch ; elle ne risque pas de se compromettre par mégarde leur déguisement de touristes en le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Denny.  
- Ouiii ?  
- …Non, rien. »

Mais après ça, elle aura besoin de _ne plus_ prendre de vacances.


	28. ArmstrongFury, virilité

**Titre : **un autre triomphe de la virilité  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Alex Louis Armstrong/Cain Fury  
**Rating : **PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompts : **"FullMetal Alchemist - Armstrong en uke volontaire - démonstration de virilité ! - « seul un homme, un vrai, peut supporter cela ! » - Round 3" sur KinkEnStock ;  
co-écrit pour le TvTropes Anon Meme, prompt « Fullmetal Alchemist – Armstrong – _RATED M FOR MANLY_ » et probablement influencé par ma lecture d'Oglaf.  
**Nombre de mots: **222

oOo

Se laisser séduire par les muscles d'Alex Louis Armstrong était probablement une erreur monumentale, mais l'on ne contrôle pas qui on aime. Ça arrive et c'est tout. En revanche, prendre la décision de le lui révéler, ça, c'était peut-être dénoter d'une stupidité sans borne, à la limite du suicidaire, mais ça, Fury ne s'en rendit compte qu'après coup.

Armstrong, comme à son habitude, arracha sa veste et sa chemise, exhibant pectoraux, deltoïdes, biceps, triceps, abdominaux, et quantité d'autre muscles dont le jeune Cain ne savait pas tous les noms, et peut-être encore d'autres muscles spécifiques à la Famille Armstrong et qui n'avaient pas de nom connu du commun des mortels.  
Puis Armstrong, contrairement à son habitude, ne s'arrêta pas là et arracha également pantalon et caleçon pour exhiber…

Son cerveau se bloqua là. Non, il ne pouvait pas exister de mot humain pour désigner la virilité Armstrongesque. Le point à peu près positif, c'est que ça le distrayait du reste et l'empêchait de regarder plus bas pour savoir s'il avait pensé à ôter aussi ses bottes, ou n'avait pas oublié ses chaussettes.

Armstrong s'agenouilla à ses pieds et se frappa deux ou trois fois les fessiers, l'encourageant :  
" N'ayez crainte, je suis prêt. Un homme, un vrai, peut tout supporter, tout recevoir, sans que jamais sa virilité n'en soit diminuée ! Surtout par amour. Venez donc, je vous attends ! "


	29. Denny, Scieszka, Winry, léger accident

**Titre : **Il restera toujours une embûche sur laquelle trébucher...  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, premier anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Scieszka(/Winry), Denny Brosch  
**Genre : **humour  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, Studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **# 25, « obstacle » pour 30 baisers  
**Continuité : **post-1ère série animée  
**Nombre de mots : **370

oOo

Denny entra dans le bureau, plein d'entrain. Il passa aussitôt en mode mitraillette-à-paroles :

« Hey Scieszka ! J'ai vu Winry tout à l'heure, dis donc, à peine arrivée à Central elle s'est amochée le visage et elle dit qu'elle s'est mordu la lèvre en tombant parce qu'elle s'est pris les pieds dans un livre qui traînait par terre chez toi. La pauvre, elle avait la bouche toute enflée, sur une fille si jolie et si gentille ça fait peine à voir... Quand même, dis : tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention à tous ces livres que tu stockes partout chez toi, hein ! »

Les yeux baissés, la moitié du visage cachée dans ses mains et rougissant, Scieszka s'excusa en bafouillant, à toute vitesse elle aussi. Comme quoi elle en avait quand même vraiment rangé la quasi totalité en prévision mais n'avait pas eu le temps de finir entièrement à temps et qu'ensuite, une fois Winry arrivée elle avait eu encore moins le temps de finir et que bien sûr c'était difficile de voir les derniers livres qui traînaient en embûche quand on a les yeux fermés et de se rattraper avant de tomber quand on a les mains occupées.

La pauvre semblait aussi déboussolée que si sa maladresse et un peu de malchance avaient causé un accident vraiment dramatique, et ses explications abruptement finies elle garda encore la tête penchée et les deux mains devant la bouche, comme si elle craignait d'avoir dit de terribles bêtises.  
Des bêtises, trouvait Denny, non, mais quand même, il avait eu du mal à la comprend. D'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il quand même, tiens, juste ses mains pour étouffer les sons ça ne suffisait pas à expliquer entièrement la façon bizarre dont sa voix était changée, et puis la manière dont elle hésitait sur les mots qui affectait sa prononciation...

Quand elle pensa qu'il n'allait plus insister, qu'il ne la regardait plus et qu'elle pouvait sans danger retourner de ses deux mains à son travail de transcription, pourtant, il la fit sursauter encore. He non, il la guettait quand même en douce !

« Wahou, _toi aussi_ tu t'es éclaté la bouche en tombant ? Mais, vous avez glissé toutes les deux sur le même livre, ou quoi ? »

oOo

(pour les gens qui oui, veulent bien voir Winry et Scieszka partager les mêmes livres et d'autres choses, il y a mon recueil "deux geeks en ménage" ( /s/2631833/ ) et puis quelques autres trucs) 


	30. Scieszka et ses livres, limite

**Titre** : horreur et malheur, la limite est atteinte !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage** : Scieszka  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Dès qu'il est question de BL, les arguments de Walker ne font plus le poids."  
d'après Sakoni sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le poids des livres sur les étagères menace de les faire effondrer. Même les piles démarrées au sol et dressées le long des montants ne suffisent plus à les consolider. Pour l'instant, la masse des pages suffit à absorber les vibrations quand on ouvre ou referme une porte, ça n'est pas ça qui fera tout écrouler.

Mais le point critique est atteint : ôter un livre d'une étagère en modifierait l'équilibre et conduirait à son effondrement sur elle-même, puis sur sa voisine du dessous, et par réaction en chaîne de toute la bibliothèque.

Horreur : il est temps de faire du tri...


	31. Denny, un instructeur sévère

**Titre** : le premier de ses instructeurs...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Denny Brosch et son papa (OC?)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt **: « « Ta cervelle achève de dérailler ? » »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Notes** : plutôt manga-verse et pas mal de mon _fanon_ personnel  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Achève de dérailler et grouille-toi un peu mon gars ! corne Papa, impatient.

Tripatouillant le plus rapidement qu'il peut dans le cambouis, Denny s'efforce de replacer la chaîne de son vélo. Ça va, pense-t-il, ce n'est qu'une balade de santé à la campagne, ils ne sont pas aux pièces non plus, il n'a pas fait exprès de se coincer dans cette branche et oui, il va réparer vite.

Ah, Papa et sa vision des loisirs... soupire-t-il intérieurement.

Quelques années plus tard, au camp d'entraînement, Denny se dira qu'en comparaison, son sergent instructeur n'est pas si pire.


	32. Rebecca, du bien et du moins bien

oué, bon, Rebecca fait partie de l'équipe de Grumman et pas spécialement de celle d'Armstrong, mais je trouve qu'elle irait bien avec eux, alors voilà !

**Titre** : des hauts et des bas  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnage** : Rebecca Catalina  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Puis de pincer plus fort la chair tendre de son postérieur. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La chair tendre de son postérieur désespérait Rebecca. Elle était bâtie bien comme il faut : avec des muscles juste fermes bien dessinés, une poitrine des plus correctes et des hanches féminines généreuses.  
Un entraînement à outrance aurait plus la rendre trop musclée et ressemblant à un homme mal travesti, ou bien une carrière sans aucun effort physique la laisser toute flasque de partout. Elle peut s'estimer heureuse d'avoir toujours un bien beau corps. (Et un joli visage, et de beaux cheveux qu'elle refuse de couper.)

Mais c'est physiologique : rien n'empêchera le développement de la cellulite.


	33. Becky, Maria, vacances

**Titre : **Jolies villes et jolies filles  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Maria Ross & Rebecca Catalina  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« allée » pour 31 jours (o8 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **des filles pour la Journée de la Femme, et Rebecca a le droit de se comporter comme une greluche stéréotypée pendant ses vacances si ça lui chante sans que personne ait rien à lui dire sur son comportement !  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post manga dans mon petit fanon perso où j'ai décidé que Havoc, Breda, Maria et Rebecca sont _Best Friends Forever_ tous les quatre maintenant  
**Nombre de mots : **250

oOo

« Ah, les villes du Sud, quand même, c'est autre chose ! roucoule Rebecca. »  
Pour un peu, elle pirouetterait sur place.  
Maria réprime un rire à voir le comportement étonnament juvénile de son amie : ces vacances lui font décidément un drôle d'effet.  
« J'aurais cru que tu trouverais ça moins bien que Central.  
- Oh, et pourquoi donc ? L'endroit est vraiment magnifique. »  
Les allées sont moins larges que les boulevards de Central, mais bordées d'arbres plus verts, dallées au lieux de pavées, et constituées de maisons moins grandioses que les grands immeubles du centre-du-centre mais plus jolies, plus coquettes. Et elles débouchent sur des places agrémentées de fontaines. Pour ainsi dire pas d'automobiles circulant : repos agréable...  
« Pourquoi quelqu'un qui a tellement insisté pour qu'on aille faire les boutiques, je trouve que tu places beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur et même pas pour regarder les vitrines...  
- Hm ?  
- Oh, pas que je m'en plaigne. Mais je suis surprise.  
- Allons. C'est vrai, leurs boutiques sont peut-être moins nombreuses, moins luxueuses, moins fournies... mais de toute façon on sera limité en quantité de bagages à ramener donc je regarde plus que je n'achète, et quand il y a tant de trucs à voir déjà dehors...  
- Ça oui.  
- Et il y a tellement de beaux mecs bronzés qui me sourient en passant ! Profitons-en. »  
Cette fois Maria ne peut retenir un éclat de rire : non, même à jouer les touristes et même à élargir ses champs d'intérêt, au final cette chère Becky ne change pas.


	34. Scieszka, partenaire idéal

**Titre : **En attendant de trouver le bon, tous les autres feront l'affaire !  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Scieszka  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **« culte » pour 31 jours (o7 mars '12)  
**Prompt : **une fille parce que le lendemain c'est la Journée de la Femme  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Scieszka a lu et mémorisé des quantités astronomiques de livres, sur les sujets les variés, depuis le classique le plus culte jusqu'aux traités scientifiques les plus abscons et les bluettes les plus insipides. Elle lit de tout, sans se poser avant d'être arrivée au bout la question de si elle aime ou pas. Elle attend toujours trouver _quelque chose_ au fil des pages.  
Certains l'ont ravie, d'autres déçue.  
Quant à avoir un livre culte parmi tant ? Si on lui posait la question, elle serait bien en peine pour répondre. Oh oui, il y en a qu'elle a aimés bien plus que d'autres, et qu'elle relit souvent bien volontiers. Mais celui qui éclipsera tout le reste... non, elle cherche encore. Et pour ce faire, elle élargit toujours le champ des possibles : car avoir aimé tel genre plus que tel autre ne veut pas dire que _le_ livre en fera obligatoirement partie.


	35. Denny vs Briggs, toujours de la défiance

**Titre : **Tout sauf le Nord !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Denny Brosch, Alex L. Armstrong et des membres de leur équipe ; mention de Maria Ross et de l'équipe Mustang  
**Genre : **crack/losesque  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème **#21, « mort en montagne » pour 30morts  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **le truc habituel  
**Nombre de mots : **450+

oOo

Parce qu'il a un peu trop embêté l'administration en essayant de plaider la cause de Maria Ross, Brosch se retrouve menacé de limogeage. Ce ne sont pour l'instant que des rumeurs, rien d'officiel, une remarque par-ci par-là, mais elles sont bien parties de quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait presque effet... mais après un trop court moment de terreur légitime, oubliant toute prudence, il n'en proteste que de plus belle.

« Je ne veux pas aller à Briggs. Je vais mourir de froid. Ou tomber dans un précipice. Me casser deux ou trois jambes. Et la tête. Et mourir de froid. »

Ses collègues proches, habitués à ses débordements et d'abord amusés par ses réactions excessives, jouent le jeu :  
« Allons, Sergent, un peu de courage !  
- Mais ça n'est pas du courage que ça demande, c'est de la folie suicidaire. Ce sont tous des ours, dans cette montagne. Envoyez-moi n'importe où, patauger dans la boue à l'ouest, cuire au soleil au sud, me taper une crise cardiaque en babysittant les frères Elric à Central ou crever d'ennui à l'est mais pitié non tout mais pas le nord ! »

Certains s'en lassent vite, d'autres au contraire en rajoutent encore ;  
« Vous ne trouvez pas que vous faites une montagne d'un rien ?  
- Nan !  
- Oui, si on part terrifié évidemment que ça va être nul. Il faut se dire que ça n'est pas si terrible et qu'on peut facilement y survivre.  
- Mais non, on ne peut pas ! »

C'est alors que le Major y va de ses propres encouragements...  
« Il y a ma grande sœur là-bas. C'est un très bon officier, vous savez.  
- ...Le sud. Pitié. Définitivement le sud ! Ou directement la cour martiale. Plutôt être fusillé directement que m'enterrer dans les montagnes et la neige avec une sœur Armstrong. »

Avant qu'Armstrong ne puisse faire part de la vexation faite à sa famille, leur capitaine intervient :  
« C'est pas bientôt fini ce mélodrame, oui ?  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais. Vous n'avez pas reçu d'ordre de mutation ?  
- Pas encore.  
- Donc non. Donc arrêtez avec ces hypothèses. »

Le problème se règle tout seul presque immédiatement après de toute façon. La rumeur colporte cette fois des informations confirmées ;  
« Bon finalement vous avez eu de la chance, « ils » avaient quelqu'un d'autre à punir d'abord. Du coup il reste peu de chances qu'ils pensent à vous expédier en même temps sinon ça serait déjà fait.  
- Ah bon ? C'est tombé sur qui ?  
- Mustang a joué au con et ce sont ses hommes de main qui trinquent.  
- Y compris à Briggs ?  
- Y compris à Briggs.  
- Pauvres gars.  
- Mais tant mieux pour vous...  
- Oui mais pourquoi ils ne le punissent pas lui directement ?  
- Aah, mais laissez tomber, à la fin : vous voulez vraiment partager leur sort ? Et, pas de « non, mais » !  
- D'accord, d'accord.  
- Quelqu'un d'autre saluera la sœur du Major de nôtre part ! »


	36. Denny et son équipe, stupide !

**Titre : **Non mais vous avez quel âge, les gars, franchement !  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **Denny Brosch, d'autres soldats  
**Genre : **gen-ish/grinçant  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **#28/29, « mort avec un crayon dans le nez/mort de honte » pour 30morts  
**Nombre de mots : **500+

oOo

Denny Brosch considère le jour où il s'est engagé comme la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise, et le jour où il a quitté avec les honneurs l'École militaire comme le plus beau de sa vie. Son calvaire d'adolescent maigrichon, dégingandé et impopulaire était derrière lui ; désormais il était un homme et avait de quoi se faire respecter !

Quel moment de gloire quand tout à coup, deux camarades s'avancent vers lui, hilares, et lui tapent sur l'épaule, comme s'ils partageaient tous les trois un excellent secret :  
« Hey Denny on a voté pour toi ! »  
De mieux en mieux !

Mais quelques années à flirter avec les brimades l'ont rendu suspicieux :  
« Pour quoi ?  
- Au grand sondage de qui aura la mort la plus stupide. »

Et tout de suite c'est la dégringolade...

« On a failli élire le Chef avec une crise cardiaque en pleins ébats sexuels mais Simmons a pointé qu'au contraire c'était une chouette manière de partir et plus personne n'a voulu voter pour ça ensuite.  
- Sinon tu étais presque à égalité avec Hardy ; lui, on lui a attribué s'étouffer en mangeant du pop-corn. »

Ces années lui ont appris à jouer le jeu pour ne pas montrer son énervement... mais c'est à regret qu'il demande des éclaircissements, d'une voix neutre, redoutant déjà ce qu'il risque d'entendre.

« Et quelle mort honteuse m'imaginez-vous ?  
- Le cerveau empalé sur un crayon.  
- Pourquoi un crayon ?  
- Parce que.  
- Et comment ?  
- Dans le nez.  
- Oui mais _comment_ ?  
- Ça on n'en sait rien, nous on s'retrouvera pas dans une telle situation, d'abord, mais toi on est sûr que tu pourrais. »

Denny se force à ricaner un peu. Il ne sait pas à quel point doit se sentir atterré de leurs idées stupides. Non, il est clairement mortifié de la méchanceté qui transparaît dessous même s'ils n'en ont même conscience. Rien n'a donc changé depuis qu'ils sont censés être devenus adultes ? Et l'image qu'il doit leur donner pour qu'ils aient de telles idées...  
Il voudrait se cacher dans un coin, mais ça renforcerait cette image lamentable... et puis non, ça n'est pas à lui de s'écraser devant leur bêtise, quand même ?  
En fait, rage-t-il intérieurement, eux-mêmes donnent l'impression d'avoir déjà inhalé un crayon et laissé un bout de cerveau dans l'affaire, notamment celui des interactions sociales.

Et ça doit se voir, parce que très vite, ils rajoutent,  
« Allons, 'te fâche pas. Tu sais que c'est juste pour rire. »

Et puis, l'hilarité retombe quand leur adjudant fait son apparition. Aussitôt, ils font de nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

C'est quand ils retournent à leurs affaires personnelles en l'oubliant que l'adjudant s'en mêle :  
« Ils vous ont parlé de ce... concours ?  
- Euh, oui.  
- Une idée de bien mauvais goût à mon sens, mais difficile de les blâmer. C'est qu'on a appris qu'on n'a pas été tiré au sort pour les frontières ; c'est tombé sur le régiment juste après le nôtre sur la liste. »

Et parce qu'ils ont senti la mort les frôler, il leur faut à tout prix s'en moquer pour l'exorciser ?

Peut-être que l'époque du lycée avait du bon...


	37. Denny et sa famille, chouchou

**Titre** : leur petit soldat à elle  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Denny Brosch et sa famille  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Arakawa

**Prompt** : « "Bande de cons", résuma ses seuls remerciements. » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : cf chapitre 89  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Remercie M'man pour moi, lance Denny par dessus son épaule, le paquet raflé sur la table de la cuisine en équilibre précaire sous son bras.

Un instant après il a disparu et sa sœur restée seule soupire.  
À son âge, quand même, et avec le métier qu'il fait, il a encore besoin que leur mère lui prépare son déjeuner la veille et que sa sœur le tire du lit chaque matin ! C'est vraiment pas sérieux.

Mais bon. M'man aime bien ça, continuer à chouchouter son grand garçon. Et elle-même ne se lasse pas encore de ses réveils en catastrophe...


	38. anonymes, Maria, Hughes, rumeur

**Titre** : on dit...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : prétendument Maria/Hughes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompt** : « Et l'arracher des griffes de Claudine, de cette enfant bien trop adulte ! »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 4 à 9  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Adultère, le Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes ? Ce mensonge ne tient pas la route. Jamais. Impossible. Tous ceux qui l'ont croisé ne serait-ce qu'une fois pourront le jurer.

Sa manie de harceler tout le monde pour parler de sa femme et de leur fille… au point que beaucoup ont fugitivement souhaité sa mort, juste pour qu'il se taise enfin ! Mais personne ne souhaitait _réellement_ sa mort.

Oh, certains peuvent croire à une passion stupide de la part de cette Ross. Oui. Mais justement, c'est parce qu'il refusait mordicus d'y donner suite qu'elle l'aurait tué ?


	39. ArmstrongBreda, qui se ressemble

**Titre : **Qui se ressemble...  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda x Alex Louis Armstrong  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus à R / M  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **liste « 2, « Les thèmes débiles » d'après une phrase  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post 1ère série animée  
**Nombre de mots : **50 x une seule phrase, environ un millier au total

oOo

#01 - Roulette  
Un coup de main à la chance fait tourner la roue des affectations dans leur sens et les réunit.

#02 - Mercure  
Les apparences sont trompeuses et derrière, ils cachent tous deux un intellect rapide et efficace.

#03 - Violette  
Personne ne traite Armstrong de _pansy_ en face.

#04 - Chapelure  
Il réduit en miettes ses adversaires ! …et le cœur de quelques uns de ses admirateurs…

#05 - Cutter  
Heymans défait ses cartons auprès d'Alex, en repensant avec amusement à un autre déménagement une paire d'années plus tôt, et à une stupide blague…

#06 - Livre  
Breda n'est pas du genre à se perdre dans la lecture, il préfère les démonstrations, mais justement, accompagné d'Alex, il découvre des merveilles dans la bibliothèque privée des Armstrong.

#07 - Façade  
Admirez leurs muscles assortis et respirant la santé !

#08 - Ventilateur  
Armstrong brasse beaucoup d'air avec ses gesticulations, mais Breda a depuis longtemps cessé de trouver ça ridicule.

#09 - Papier cadeau  
À voir l'ardeur avec laquelle Alex arrache régulièrement ses vêtements, Heymans souçonne que défaire un emballage lui plairait plus que n'importe quel cadeau caché dessous.

#10 - Bureau  
De toutes façons, ça fait longtemps que le bureau Mustang est un vrai cirque…

#11 - Scotch  
Hélas, l'idée d'Alex concernant le scotch des cartons de déménagement hérisse le poil à Heymans – littéralement.

#12 - Calepin  
Dans le carnet de dessin d'Armstrong, dernièrement, les muscles secs commencent à s'enrober de chair plus épanouie.

#13 - Sac  
Finalement, les choses les plus délicieuses à se fourrer dans la bouche ne sortent pas toutes d'un sachet en papier d'emballage brun…

#14 - Musique  
Un concert de grincements, de claques, de halètements, de gémissements… et un ronflement à la fin.

#15 - Calendrier  
Le jour où on l'approche pour illustrer un calendrier très spécial, Armstrong insiste lourdement pour que Breda pose lui aussi.

#16 - Charrette  
Armstrong a tendance à se laisser emporter par l'enthousiasme au point que Breda le soupçonne d'éxagérer, mais comment lui dire « arrête ton chat ! », ça ne se fait pas…

#17 - Repas  
Toute cette chair étalée, quel festin !

#18 - Chocolat  
Quoi qu'il se vante des muscles qu'il a tout autant _en-dessous_, secrètement, Breda envie quand même les tablettes d'Armstrong et regrette un peu sa propre brioche.

#19 - Nouille  
Il avait pris l'habitude de se la flatter en solitaire ces dernières années ; c'est quand même bien meilleur à deux !

#20 - Poster  
À la vérité, Heymans se passerait volontiers de l'autoportrait qu'Alex a tenu à punaiser sur son mur pour lui tenir compagnie en son absence, mais il ne sait pas lui dire non.

#21 - Pocky  
Et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alex décide de recouvrir Heymans de chocolat pour pimenter un peu leurs jeux.

#22 - Écartèlement  
Les positions suggérées par Alex sont parfois un peu trop acrobatiques…

#23 - Faux  
Les Armstrong se vantent de ne jamais mentir, jamais tricher ; Breda regrette amèrement d'avoir questionné le statut des objets créés par transmutation et lancé une tirade interminable sur les arts alchimiques.

#24 - Vrai  
Breda n'a jamais cru à l'Amour Unique et Véritable, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de trouver Armstrong fort aimable dans son genre.

#25 - Crayon  
La façon dont Armstrong peut créer une œuvre d'art à l'aide d'un simple crayon sur un bout de papier étonne toujours Breda.

#26 - Banane  
Et un sourire idiot sur le visage toute la journée…

#27 - Chat  
« Si vous n'aimez pas les chiens nous adopterons un chat, voilà tout ! »

#28 - Vache  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Armstrong, Breda était du genre à pratiquer l'amour vache ; mais face à lui, il ne peut plus : ça lui semblerait trop cruel…

#29 - 69  
Alex aime les deux côtés de la pénétration, mais préfère toujours les sessions de plaisir mutuel d'égal à égal.

#30 - Loose  
La vie est un vrac de pièces éparses sans plan ni mode d'emploi, mais depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, un dessin commence à s'assembler.

#31 - Cœur  
Alex donne si facilement son cœur dès qu'il est sûr de lui…

#32 - Cire  
Alex admire la pilosité sur autrui, surtout quand autrui a de beaux muscles dessous, mais lui-même préfère rendre sa peau de bébé bien lisse.

#33 - Dent  
Alex s'abandonne à la bouche de Heymans confiant, sans craindre les coups de dents.

#34 - Législation  
Amestris ne permet pas encore à deux messieurs de s'épouser, mais Alex Louis Armstrong a des cousins au Parlement et il entend bien que ça change d'ici quelques années.

#35 - Bonbon  
Alx lui suce les bonbons avec volupté et Heymans frissonne de plaisir ; c'est meilleur que tout ce qu'il a pu goûter jusqu'ici.

#36 - Lit  
Le lit d'Alex est assez grand pour accueillir trois ou quatre personnes d'imposantes dimensions… ou, bien sûr, deux dont les habitudes de coucher sont particulièrement athlétiques.

#37 - Tabouret  
Ils ont tous les deux des cuisses en béton armé… entre autres.

#38 - String  
Breda est d'abord soulagé de voir que sous son uniforme, Armstrong porte un caleçon règlementaire… puis terrifié par la coquille spéciale qu'il cache encore dessous.

#39 - Herbe  
He bien oui, Alex aime à courir à travers la pelouse fleurie de son domaine et à y poursuivre ou être poursuivi par son soupirant (Heymans, plus habitué aux pistes d'athlétisme qu'à l'herbe verte, n'y tient pas trop).

#40 - Homosexuel  
Tout le monde le sait, et alors ?

#41 - Famille  
La belle-famille est _terrifiante_ mais Breda tente bravement de faire bonne figure.

#42 - Trou  
La pommade passée avec soin, il plonge allégrément.

#43 - Babillage  
Sur l'oreiller, Alex ne cesse de raconter, avec émotion, des souvenirs de jeunesse et de grands projets pour l'avenir.

#44 - Langue  
Breda est capable de faire avec sa langue des trucs étonnants ; « L'entraînement, » dit-il crânement.

#45 - Oreillons  
Deux moitiés d'abricot, colorées, veloutées, _parfaites !_, servie avec leur crème pâtissière, donnent à Alex bien des envies.

#46 - Nuit  
Après leur prmeière nuit, Breda se demande si finalement il ne préfère pas les rencontres à la sauvette en pleine journée : c'est moins intimidant.

#47 - Vampire  
Il lui reste un suçon dans le cou, visible comme si une bête sauvage l'avait mordu.

#48 - Vapeurs  
Il a beau être soûl comme un cochon, ce soir de fête, Heymans Breda sait ce qu'il veut !

#49 - X  
Interdit aux âmes sensibles !

#50 - Zoo  
…En fait, la belle-famille n'est plus seulement terrifiante, elle devient même carrément délirante, mais après tout… pas tellement pire que l'équipe Mustang ?


	40. Amstrong et son Pays

quelque chose qui va peut-être trancher un peu avec le ton des autres vignettes compilées ici ? mais voilà, Armstrong reste Armstrong ; il n'a pas qu'un versant comique, il a aussi son côté tragique...

**Titre : **Fils de sa patrie  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt manga  
**Personnages : **Alex Louis Armstrong et la nation d'Amestris  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **set #03, « religieux » d'après une phrase  
**Avertissements : **dictature militaire et patriotisme  
(et quelques idées qui se répètent entre certains thèmes)  
**Nombre de mots : **50 x une phrase, environ 1100 au total.

oOo

#01 - Paix  
Depuis sa création, Amestris est presque perpétuellement en guerre, contre ses voisins ou de manière intestine, pourtant Alex espère toujours que leurs efforts amèneront bientôt une paix durable.

#02 - Croix  
Alex ajoute mentalement des croix à sa liste d'accomplissements ; pas pour en tirer fierté mais pour être certain que tout est bien fait en temps et en heure.

#03 - Symbole  
Alex porte fièrement le dragon d'argent, symbole à la fois des Alchimistes et de l'État.

#04 - Plaie  
D'Ishval, Alex est revenu physiquement indemne, mais avec une lourde blessure à l'âme.

#05 - Bois  
Il est parti un peu anxieux mais plein d'énergie, prêt à montrer de quel bois il se chauffait, comme on dit, et est revenu brûlé.

#06 - Blanc  
Même si lui non plus ne saurait accepter de perdre une guerre, Armstrong se démarque parmi les officiers d'Amestris en sachant quand il faut reconnaître la défaite sur une bataille et demander une trêve.

#07 - Vin  
Enfin, il n'est plus si seul à prêcher un peu modération ; en termes de politique extérieure le Parlement acceptera bientôt de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin.

#08 - Pâtes  
Les jeunes recrues qu'on lui confie sont de l'argile entre ses mains, qu'il saura modeler pour en faire des hommes, des vrais, comme lui.

#09 - Sérum  
Nul besoin d'élixir de vie pour un Armstrong, dont la vitalité fait face à toutes les épreuves.

#10 - Pardon  
Alex est capable d'excuser beaucoup de choses de ses pairs, de son pays, et même de ses ennemis, en revanche, de lui-même, il est beaucoup plus exigeant.

#11 - Fils  
Alex est le fils de ses parents, l'héritier d'une grande famille, et l'enfant de sa patrie.

#12 - Buisson  
Alex découvre avec dépit que le haut-commandement ressemble plus à un fourré épineux enchvêtré et blessant qu'au nœud de vipère lisse et froid qu'on lui avait décrit.

#13 - Feu  
Le feu, les étincelles, les explosions, ont peut-être la faveur du haut-commandement, mais Alex ne s'en sent pas dévalorisé pour autant : il en restera toujours persuadé, l'alchimie de la roche elle aussi possède un grand pouvoir destructeur, _et_ un pouvoir de construction d'autant plus utile au pays.

#14 - Sentence  
On ne l'a pas condamné officiellement pour lâcheté ; la punition fut plus insidieuse : le gel tacite de sa carrière, et les reproches qu'il se fait lui-même.

#15 - Banc  
Quand il se réveille sur un lit d'hôpital sans aucune blessure, il n'attend qu'une chose : qu'on le traîne au banc des accusés.

#16 - Est  
Les feux de la guerre ont brûlés furieusement en Ishval ; Alex attend aujourd'hui qu'il se lève une lumière d'espoir.

#17 - Saint  
Il faut qu'il accomplisse son devoir envers le monde entier !

#18 - Hercule  
Armstrong se sent parfois de taille à défendre Amestris contre tous ses ennemis à lui tout seul.

#19 - Pierre  
Un jour viendra sans doute où Alex pourra se consacrer à dresser plus seulement des murailles pour protéger ses concitoyens mais également des maisons pour abriter ceux qui en ont besoin et de délicates statues pour les orner.

#20 - Marche  
Mais même s'il est « bloqué » à l'échelon de major, Armstrong ne tient pas tant que ça à continuer à gravir l'escalier de la hiérarchie.

#21 - Rempart  
De son alchimie et de son corps il le faut, Alex défendra ses positions et ceux qui se tiennent derrière.

#22 - Oiseau  
Alex serait bien surpris si on lui disait qu'il est prisonnier de son système ; il ne voit pas les barreaux et continue à siffloter, heureux.

#23 - Rivière  
Combien de larmes versées…

#24 - Fidélité  
Alex est un enfant bien élevé et il restera fidèle à sa patrie envers et contre tout.

#25 - Destruction  
À chaque acte de guerre, malgré ou peut-être à cause de tout l'amour qu'il continue à porter à son pays, Alex a le cœur un peu plus déchiré.

#26 - Rituel  
Chaque matin, il salue le lever des couleurs avec émotion.

#27 - Soumission  
Qu'on ordonne et il obéira…

#28 - Culte  
Le Généralissime est bon pour Amestris et prend toujours la meilleure décision possible ; de cela Alex refuse de douter.

#29 - Fuite  
Les choses ont commencé à partir vraiment à vau-l'eau quand il a pensé que laisser fuir de probables civils ennemis innocents valait mieux qu'exterminer des terroristes potentiels.

#30 - Rouge  
Il savait qu'il y aurait des morts, oui, mais il en s'attendait pas à ce que ça saigne autant.

#31 - Monolithe  
Il est un roc, fort et solide, sur lequel on peut compter.

#32 - Sacre  
Alex vit l'institution du nouveau Généralissime comme un renouvellement de vœux : oui, avec lui à la tête du pays, il se dévouera _encore plus_ à en faire un endroit encore meilleur.

#33 - Sanctuaire  
Quand même, ça fait du bien de revenir en permission au Manoir ancestral où rien ne semble jamais changer.

#34 - Augure  
Rationnel, les alchimistes ne croient pas aux superstitions du peuple, et les officiers doivent savoir détecter et analyser des indices subtils pour prévoir les événements prochains.

#35 - Supplique  
_Pour_ quoi _nous battons-nous ?_ voudrait savoir Alex, perdu au milieu des ruines et des cadavres.

#36 - Chant  
L'hymne national fait toujours vibrer son cœur et il est heureux de pouvoir faire montre de sa belle voix grave.

#37 - Orateur  
Suspendu aux lèvres du Généralissime…

#38 - Communauté  
Derrière l'armée, il y a tout un peuple.

#39 - Désert  
Et quand il ne restera plus âme qui vive dans ce district maudit, pourront-ils enfin trouver le repos de l'âme ?

#40 - Immolation  
Un mort de trop.

#41 - Félicité  
En permission, bien à l'abri dans le nid de sa famille, Alex se dit que ce qu'il fait est juste puisqu'il préserve cette paix, leur paix.

#42 - Guerre  
Sa guerre commence le jour non pas où l'on envoie au front, mais où il commence à questionner le bien-fondé des ordres.

#43 - Couronne  
Tellement de tombes à fleurir ; les gerbes et leurs rubans convenus…

#44 - Lys  
…et un bouquet bien spécial pour une autre.

#45 - Superstitieux  
N'empêche, ces alchimistes si sûrs d'eux ont quand même tendance à tâter de leurs montres d'argent comme d'amulettes.

#46 - Dôme  
Alex tourne avec espoir son regard vers la couple du Parlement ; dans le vénérable bâtiment se tiennent en ce moment d'importants débats pour le futur du pays et par extension, du monde entier pour lui.

#47 - Séparation  
Au revoir Papa, au revoir Maman, grosses bises à ma chère Catherinette ; je m'en vais faire mon devoir !

#48 - État  
La légitimité du gouvernement, sur quoi est-elle fondée, déjà ?

#49 - Cercle  
Chaque cercle de transmutation qu'il trace, c'est avec un but précis en tête.

#50 - Foi  
Il croit en son pays, de façon viscérale.


End file.
